One Last Wish
by LunarBlaze
Summary: America knew he was trapped. With England and Canada gone, he knew he had to stay with them to his last breathe and let Italy go ahead. However, maybe America's last breathe won't to be too far behind this departure. HetaOni one-shot. Rated T for death


_**Hello, everyone! Alright you'll be seeing quite a few updates today. One, it's my friend's birthday. And two… well, that's sort of a surprise. Anyways, this is part one of the birthday uploads. It's a HetaOni one-shot. I recently played this game and watched the original version. It's so sad but it's also so awesome! Anyways, enjoy this sad one-shot, and if you haven't watched HetaOni, watch it!**_

_**PS I've never done a story with a sad ending so this might suck.**_

**One Last Wish**

"I want to stay with them. 'Till my last moment. Because they're both very important to me." America looked at Italy with a sad smile on his face. It was true, though. His two fallen brothers, Canada and England, were indeed very important to him. Leaving them behind, even if they were gone, wasn't something the nation wanted to do. Italy frowned at his statement.

"And because you're going to… protect me-"

"Haha! Yeah… even though I can't move anymore. But I'm not making a mistake. And I regret nothing." The Italian was surprised by this remark but remained silent. America grinned and gave him a small thumbs-up. "Go for it. I wish you luck."* Italy stood in his spot for a bit before leaving the room. America slowly and painfully sat down between the beds.** Grabbing England's hand with his left hand and Canada's with his left, America stared at the ceiling. "They're dead but… I want to… say some final words. So maybe… somehow… they will hear me…" The American country looked at his Canadian brother and sighed a little. "Canada… I want to start with you… even though I've been mean to you in the past, you really were a great brother… you solved a lot of riddles in this place and have always been level-headed… I'm sorry… that I've ignored you so much…"

America grabbed his chest, panting slightly. The toll from his injuries was beginning to catch up to him. The nation slowed down his breathing and looked at his former big brother. "England… you were definitely a loony since you hallucinated so much… and you were bossy too… but… overall… you were a great older brother... you did a great job looking after me… to be truthful, I really miss the times you would play with me. And I… I'm really…. I'm really sorry for going to war with you… I miss having my big brother…" America paused as tears began to fall. His brothers died protecting him and he couldn't do a thing to help. America felt so… pathetic. The pain in his chest began to spread, making the country gasp and hold his chest tightly.

"_I… I won't last much longer…" _America thought wearily. Then… a chill ran down his spine. _"It's here… to get me… well, I'm the hero… and a hero goes down fighting. Besides… it's time to avenge my brothers…"_ America slowly rose to his feet, drawing his pistol. _"I only have three bullets left… I have to make them count." It _appeared. The alien monster had entered, making the room eerily cold. "Come get me!" The _Thing _charged at America without a moment's hesitation. America dodged, avoiding his brothers' finally resting place. He took aim and fired. The bullet smashed through the _Thing's_ chest. _It _roared in pain and swiped its claws at America. The country jumped back but was a bit too slow. "Tch… _It_ got my leg." Once again, the American took aim. The bullet left the gun but the timing was off. The bullet smashed through the monster's arm just as _It _clawed America's chest.

"_No… I can't die… just yet!" _America held his now bloody chest and took aim once again. The _Thing _ran toward him. America waited. He needed the perfect shot at the forehead. It had to be timed exactly. Five feet away.

Four feet away.

Two feet away.

A foot away. "This is for Canada and England…" America shot his last bullet. Dark blood spilled from the _Thing's _forehead. A screech echoed through the room before fading away. America dropped his gun and glanced around. Blood was everywhere but the beds his brothers were resting on. America grinned weakly. He protected his brothers' resting place, gotten revenge for them, and defeated that _Thing _before he died.

"I… I did it…" America panted, limping toward the beds. America sat down between his fallen brothers, taking their hands again. "Now… I can rest in peace with you two…" The blonde nation slowly closed his eyes, leaning on England's bedside.*** The lights slowly dimmed until darkness had engulfed everything.

**References:**

***This is a piece of a conversation between Italy and America in HetaOni. I would say which chapter but I would be spoiling it.**

****The beds are set up differently in the playable version and the original version. I'm using the original.**

*****I got this scene idea from a few drawings people made.**

_**If you thought this was sad, watch HetaOni. Again, happy birthday and I hope you have a great day and I hope you liked this, my friend whose birthday is today! As for the rest of you, I hope you enjoyed this as well. And the next upload should be up in a few minutes. So until then, bye!**_

_**PS Shortest. One-shot. Ever.**_


End file.
